crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Millionaires
The Millionaires is a group of Titania members whose goal is money. Only money. Nothing else. Summary The Millionaires consists of 7 members. Their only goal is money. The group worked for Halcyon for about 10 years, but in 2016, they decided that Halcyon had become "unprofitable", so they left. After about a week of offering to be financial backers, they discovered Titania Security. Although they are the main financial backers, they are also operatives, which allows them to still turn a profit. The group started with Rich, Wolf Cub, and REDACTED after a gunfight between their old gang and police. Rich planned the missions while Wolf Cub and REDACTED did the operations. This worked for years until their car broke down and they hired Vegas. A few years after they hired Vegas, they left Halcyon and joined Titania. About a year after that, they hired Coin for infiltration purposes. That worked for another couple of months until they met Golden Gun, whom they hired for sharpshooting, and his older brother, Gold Finch, to keep watch during operations. All of them are Millionaires. Members The 7 members of the group are Rich, Wolf Cub, REDACTED, Vegas, Coin, Gold Finch, and Golden Gun. |-| Rich Rich= Rich, the leader of The Millionaires, is the strategist who plans how to do all of the team's missions. He always carries steel Ravens with him for protection. Being the oldest in the group, he is in his late 40's. As a child, Rich lived in a poor part of his town and he was very poor himself. His mother was murdered when Rich was 6, so he was raised by his father to be tough and smart. His poor childhood led him to a life of crime for money when he turned 12. Over time, he became involved in organized crime, quickly getting rich from the money. He eventually joined a small gang of fairly rich criminals at the age of 32, where they named him Rich because he had the most money out of all of them. After a couple of months in that group, law enforcement caught up with them, where there was a long standoff. After a few hours, the gang made a move, ending with most of them being killed. Rich managed to escape with another gang member, Wolf Cub, where they began their small duo. They agreed that Rich would handle all of the planning and dealing with the money, while Wolf Cub carried out most of the operations, being very successful by themselves for years, until they began hiring other people into their group, where Rich was voted to be the leader of the group. |-| Wolf Cub Wolf Cub= Wolf Cub is the mission coordinator of The Millionaires, being the second oldest and very capable. As a breacher, he prefers to do stealth in most missions, but he's able to do loud when necessary, using his chrome Ravens when needed. During his childhood, he lived a fairly average life. His family was part of the middle class, yet always saved his money. His want for money led him down a life of crime, where he began at the age of 19, a year after his father passed away. He began organized crime when he realized that he could make more money doing it, at about 25 years old. The gang he joined at age 27 was the one that Rich had joined a couple of months prior. Only about a month into his time in the group, the firefight took place, where only Rich, REDACTED, and Wolf Cub survived. Once Once they formed a trio of criminals, Wolf Cub and REDACTED carried out most of the operations with the help of Rich's planning. Now, Wolf Cub generally takes the role of mission coordinator, yet is still nearly as influential in the group as Rich due to their history together, although he still relies on the help of Rich's planning. |-| REDACTED REDACTED= REDACTED started out as a criminal from a young age, doing many freelancing opportunities, yet soon formed a relationship with a gang he had met. He eventually joined their gang, yet continued to do freelancing instead of their small missions. About a year later, Rich joined the gang, and Wolf Cub a couple of months later. REDACTED quickly became close friends with them, when the shootout occurred. REDACTED helped cover Rich and Wolf Cub while they all escaped, forming a new group. At this time, they all were the same rank in the group, until more people were hired into it, where REDACTED became a mission coordinator for when Wolf Cub is unavailable or it is an especially tough operation and a stealth operative when necessary. REDACTED |-| Vegas Vegas= Vegas is a technician who has always been a criminal. He started off with small crimes, like pickpocketing and grabbing phones off of unattended tables, but he eventually made his way into larger crime. Vegas joined a small gang located in Spring Valley, Nevada. Due to its close proximity to Las Vegas, the small group would pull off small robberies on the outskirts of Las Vegas and run back to Spring Valley. Their most successful robbery was in a casino where they rigged one of the machines to win. Vegas was the lucky man who got the job to man the machine, but once he cashed in the millions of dollars he had "won", he made a run for it, without the other gang members. The casino didn't realize what had happened until about a half-hour later. After leaving the rest of his gang behind and all of the money for himself, a small car chase ensued. Vegas managed to escape by shooting the other gang's cars' tires. He made his way out of town, where he parked at a gas station to refuel his car. There, he met Rich, who was robbing the gas station with Wolf Cub. Wolf Cub had seen the car filled with money, so he assumed that Vegas was another rich criminal. He asked where he got the money, where Vegas replied, "Some casino in Vegas", thus causing his new codename to be "Vegas". He was recruited on the spot, due to him having the only functioning car, as Rich's car had broken down outside of the gas station. Now, Vegas generally completes his tasks by disabling sensors and gaining remote access to cameras or exploding vulnerable walls to create an entrance for the rest of The Millionaires, all while carrying his chrome Ravens with him. |-| Coin Coin= Coin has never been a very interesting fellow. Part of the middle class as a child, nearly straight B's in school (with occasional A's and C's), and never in any sports. He dabbled in locksmithing and computers as hobbies, but neither of those never really took off as a full-time career for him. "But wait," you may be asking, "then why is part of The Millionaires?" Well, in his late 20's, he had a steady job as a manager of a small fast food restaurant, when some guy game in who claimed to be named Alex Shaw, and said that was going to die soon. The rich man walked over to the counter and asked for the manager. Coin came out and the rich man gave Coin $1,000,000 on the spot, which Coin bought matte Ravens with. Of course, he immediately invested it for interest, but his friend, Stickman, (who didn't realize that all of the money was invested) came to Coin one day with an opportunity: Join a criminal group called "The Millionaires" and have a good shot at striking it even richer, although he would now be a criminal. Overwhelmed with the chance of lots of money, Coin accepted. Now, Coin has gained his nickname due to just barely being a millionaire, with everyone else in the group joining as multimillionaires. He always does his operations at night for some reason, and he claims that he does it because he doesn't want to be seen on the "Most Wanted List". |-| Gold Finch Gold Finch= As Golden Gun's older brother, Gold Finch had been part of the 1% due to his rich parents. He was never spoiled and always disliked how his brother was treated better than he was. Gold Finch was always treated poorly; he received low-quality meals, old clothes, and no allowance. All of this wouldn't normally have a large effect on many people, but it affected Gold Finch largely due to his brother's treatment. Even though Golden Gun got better treatment, Gold Finch was never angry at his brother; he was angry at his parents for spoiling his brother. Although he went to a private school with his brother, he had to rely on scholarships and good grades to get into a good college. Due to his traumatic childhood, Gold Finch turned to therapy to help himself. Although he got over many of his issues, he turned to birdwatching to help himself relax and hunting with matte Ravens, earning him the title of "Gold Finch". Through the years, his anger built up against his parents, leading him to murder them when he was 21 (Golden Gun away at college at this time). He managed to get away with the crime by wearing gloves, which nobody else ever does, so no one suspected gloves. Despite this, their will gave Golden Gun much more money than Gold Finch received. Upset by this, Gold Finch turned to crime. He joined The Millionaires a few days after Golden Gun did. Due to his birdwatching hobby, Gold Finch has a good eye for movement, making him especially useful for stakeouts. |-| Golden Gun Golden Gun= The youngest of the group, Golden Gun has always been a part of the 1%. His parents were millionaires who spoiled him as a child. He went to a private school, his parents bribed a college into accepting him, and he got a Master's Degree in history. He lived in a mansion in California with his parents until he moved out into his own mansion about a mile away from his parents' mansion. Once he moved out, he began collecting golden everything; armor, masks, watches, and most importantly, weapons. He eventually entered a sharpshooting contest with his golden Ravens and won many 17 consecutive games, making his way onto the news as "The Golden Raven Sharpshooter", which was eventually shortened to "Golden Gun" by news outlets. After he lost his 18th game, he joined Rich in a crime spree with Halcyon to become richer. He got to know The Director personally and became a large investor in Halcyon. When Halcyon fell, he left to Titania with the rest of the group. Well, if he's so popular and he's a criminal, how has he not been discovered yet? Simple, really. He just never participates in any operations. Why risk your life when there's no need to? He also can't resist the power of crosicants.